


[Podfic] Bright New Futures That We've Seen

by kalakirya



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dubious Astrophysics, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Post-Endgame, Technobabble, renegotiating friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of frith_in_thorn's storySeveral months after returning to Earth, Kathryn Janeway visits Seven's first command.





	[Podfic] Bright New Futures That We've Seen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melsheartsthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melsheartsthings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bright New Futures That We've Seen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179116) by [frith_in_thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/pseuds/frith_in_thorns). 



> dear Melsheartsthings: I hope these fulfill your wishes <3 
> 
> (I had way too much fun making 90s-manip-style covers -:D)

**Title:** Bright New Futures That We've Seen

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 0:16:53

[ download as an mp3](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/Bright%20New%20Futures%20That%20We've%20Seen%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20frith_in_thorns.mp3) download as a podbook (many thanks to paraka <3)

cover by me!


End file.
